


A Gray Eyed Wizard for a Gray Wizard

by Storm_Nychta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As In Its Not In The First Chapter, Author Is Not Great At Writing Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Hung Harry Potter, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Nychta/pseuds/Storm_Nychta
Summary: Harry Potter had disappeared, many that sought him looked in the direction of his long-term friends. What none had thought to do was cast a glance a Draco Malfoy, whom was now wandering around proudly displaying a multitude of love bites.Who would’ve thought that Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World was perfectly content with being a shut-in, with Draco Malfoy. Of all people.





	A Gray Eyed Wizard for a Gray Wizard

“Harry,” Hermione sighed, as he stepped over the cooling mutated body of Voldemort disinterestedly. “Yeah, ‘Mione?”

She sighed again, rubbing her nose distractedly as she limped towards him. “Where do you plan on going?”

Harry shook his head and shrugged, “Don’t know, don’t care. Just anywhere but here.”

Hermione nodded and secured the bandage more firmly around her bleeding abdomen, “Will you keep in touch?”

Harry scratched the side of his face the wasn’t bleeding, “I’ll try, but to be honest ‘Mione I make no promise’s.”

She sighed and looked behind her, “I should probably go help tend to the wounded.”

“Don’t forget that you need tending as well. It wouldn’t do to have you die from blood loss.”

“Say’s the guy whose leaving with untreated injuries.”

Harry snorted, “Touché.”

Hermione looked back at him with understanding pain and sadness in her eyes, “Just, be careful. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry said as he stepped out of boundaries. “Yeah, I’ll try.” He apparated away after that, so Hermione could stop trying to stall him from leaving. He understood why she was trying, he looked down at his torn clothes and weeping wounds with a heavy heart, there were a multitude of good medics at Hogwarts right now.

Medics who needed to take care of the people who took hits for _him_.

He didn’t want the attention anymore, _so many people had died for **him**_. Harry wanted them to be taken care of for once.

“Master Harry?” Harry looked up to find Kreacher standing nervously in front of him, the house-elf looked much better now that he was bonded to Harry than he did before.

“’Ello Kreacher. Were you successful in recovering all of the Black Family inheritance that was lost?” Kreacher nodded happily, his big floppy ears flying. “Yes Master, Kreacher has restored everything Master.”

Harry hummed in acceptance and smiled fondly at the elf, “Will you draw me a bath please Kreacher.” He stumbled forward slowly, pain making itself known now that the adrenaline was wearing off. “And pull out some clothing you deem acceptable to lounge around the house in.”

Kreacher nodded and popped away, a minute later Harry heard the water running. He heaved a breath out through his nose and started to make his way out of the parlor, injuries thrumming with every step. He reached the stairs and slumped against the wall, “There has to be an easier way of getting up there.”

“There is.” Harry sighed through his nose and turned to face the portrait of Walburga Black, at seeing her closed off expression all he did was nod. “Okay, good to know.” He paused and turned away “Thanks.”

Exhaustion was pulling at his limbs and he really didn’t want to go exploring around and lose more blood to find the way. Harry tilted his head up and squinted as he tried to estimate how many stairs he’d have to get up. He listened to the running water, second floor. So only one flight of stairs, he could do this “I can do this.”

He lifted his foot and started climbing, “Not going to ask me how?”

Harry sighed again and turned his head to face his Great Aunt or Cousin or something thrice removed, “Would you tell me if I asked?” Walburga sniffed and turned her nose up, “Of course I would. You are the Lord Black now, it would be incredibly rude if I didn’t.”

Harry sighed “Okay… and the way you treated Sirius when he was Lord Black is a testament to how helpful you are to the current Lord.”

Walburga blinked at him, “Sirius wasn’t Lord Black”

Harry just grinned ferally, “Oh no, he was.” His grinned stretched wider, “I made sure of it.”

Walburga just looked at him, “How have you got all these people thinking you’re a Light wizard?”

Harry’s smiled slipped just a little and he glared, “I’m not a Dark wizard either. I wouldn’t have killed Voldemort if I was.”

Walbruga tilted her head, “So you’re a naturally inclined Gray wizard?”

Harry nodded, “I’m to magically, mentally, emotionally, and physically drained to do anything right now really.”

Walburga nodded in understanding, “That would explain the slip. Kreacher!”

Kreacher took longer to respond to her now than he used to, that made Harry just a little happy. With a quiet pop he appeared in front of the portrait was a tired look, “Yes late Mistress Walburga?”

She nodded in Harry’s direction, he smiled blandly and waved when Kreacher look at him, “The Lord Black seems to be too injured and drained right now to make the climb, please assist him Kreacher.”

Harry blinked at her, “Oh don’t worry Lord Black, we’ll train you, so this will never happen again.” Her grin was vicious.

He wasn’t given the chance to respond as Kreacher transported him to the upstairs bathroom. He stumbled and then sank heavily to his knees, “Huh, I’ll have to ask you sometime later just what your capabilities are.”

Kreacher coughed “Would Master like some help with his clothes?”

Harry nodded “Burn them if you want to Kreacher, I see no reason to save them.”

Harry saw Kreacher nod with far too much glee in the corner of his eye, “Kreacher filled the tub with herbs and remedial potions to help with stubborn Master’s wounds.” With a snap of the elf’s fingers his clothes were gone, “Get in now Master.”

Harry chuckled ad heaved himself up off the floor, “Make sure nobody can enter the house Kreacher. I don’t care who they are, I don’t care for guest’s right now.”

Kreacher nodded, “Of course Master,” Harry sank into the tub pain racketing about his nerve system. “Don’t worry if you fall asleep Master. Kreacher will make sure you don’t die.”

Kreacher popped away before Harry could give a scathing reply, with one last sigh Harry stopped fighting and let the pull of sleep take him, already knowing the next few months were going to be hell.


End file.
